


Lék na tvou duši

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Lék na tvou duši

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Povídku jsem napsala u songu Fade od Lewise Capaldiho - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM_kejkWeHU

Lewis Nixon zaklepal na dveře a chvíli počkal, očekávaje pozvání dovnitř. Navzdory tomu, že nic neuslyšel, tak stejně vešel. Zavřel za sebou a rozhlédl se po pracovně, jež se zdála být prázdná. Ale vždyť…

 

Myšlenku však nedokončil, neboť mu zrak padl na Richarda. Zamrkal, jestli vidí správně, ústa se mu údivem rozevřela. Jeho kamarád, zpravidla zapřisáhlý abstinent, seděl na dřevěné podlaze, zády se opíral o postel a v ruce třímal láhev skotské.

 

Lewisovi se sevřel žaludek tušením. Před pár dny Richarda poslal na dovolenku do Paříže, kde se mu muselo přihodit něco strašlivého. Kdyby jej tady našel opilého a rozverného, z toho by měl ještě radost a přidal by se k němu, ale Richard měl do rozvernosti očividně daleko. Ani si nevšiml toho, že jej někdo navštívil, ani se nepohnul, jen zíral před sebe, zcela ztracen ve svých myšlenkách.

 

Nixon odložil hrnek, s nímž si přišel pro svou pravidelnou dávku whisky, leč momentálně už neměl na pití pomyšlení. Pomalu se přiblížil k Richardovi, poklekl před ním a pokusil se navázat oční kontakt.

 

"Dickie," oslovil svého přítele, očima studuje jeho tvář, než se zastavil u modrých očí, které na něj konečně zaostřily.

"Lou," usmál se Richard překvapeně a radostně zároveň. "Dáš si?" zeptal se a pozvedl láhev vzhůru.

 

Lewis se skoro nepoznával, když zavrtěl hlavou, leč starost přítele odsunula všechno ostatní na druhou kolej.

 

"Co to tady děláš?" otázal se tiše. Poukazoval na to, že Richard sedí na zemi a je evidentně docela opilý, jeho otázka měla ale na Richarda dopad, jemuž Lewis na první pohled nerozuměl.

 

"To bych taky rád věděl…" zachmuřil se Richard, z očí mu vyprchaly veškeré jiskry nadšení. Když si uvědomil, že stále drží láhev skotské, pozvedl ji k ústům, než se však stihl napít, Nixon mu ji s citem odebral. Richard se nezlobil, jen pozvedl smutný pohled opět k Lewisovi, který se na něj díval tak starostlivě… Zasáhlo jej to, rozjitřilo rány, jež měl na duši.

Lewis takhle Richarda opravdu neznal. Bylo mu jej líto, ale stejně tak jej zajímalo, co jeho přítele, odolného, odhodlaného a oddaného vojáka, donutilo sáhnout po alkoholu. Posadil se vedle něj, rameny se takřka dotýkali.

 

"Pověz mi, co se stalo, Dickie," pobídnul jej jemně, oči nadále upřené na tvář druhého muže. Srdce jej zabolelo a žaludek se mu stáhl při zjištění, že z koutku Richardova oka stéká slza. Na moment jej to úplně ochromilo, záchvěv hrůzy jím zacloumal, přičemž pod návalem soucitu a stále rostoucí starosti položil dlaň na Richardovo rameno. Stiskl je, snaže se dodat svému příteli sílu.

 

"Ještě když jsem vedl rotu E," začal po chvíli Richard, jazyk se mu trochu pletl, hlas nejistý. "Němci se schovávali za náspem, za cestou, a nevěděli o nás. Dal jsem klukům rozkaz, aby počkali, než mě budou následovat. Chtěl jsem využít momentu překvapení, takže jsem na cestu vyběhl sám, namířil zbraň a… zaváhal jsem. Na pár vteřin, možná i víc."

 

Lewis trpělivě poslouchal, částečně zaujat i tím, že ačkoliv byl Richard pod vlivem alkoholu, na který nebyl zvyklý, stejně jeho věty dávaly smysl. Jeho smutek, jeho trauma muselo být natolik intenzivní, že je ani účinky whisky nedokázaly zmírnit.

 

 

"Proč jsi zaváhal?" vybídl Richarda k pokračování, starší muž jej ale nevnímal, znovu se utopil ve svých úvahách a hleděl někam do prázdna.

 

"Víš, jak jsi mě poslal do Paříže? Abych si odpočinul a přišel na jiné myšlenky?" zeptal se po chvíliRichard tiše, věcně. Poposedl si, skrčil nohy a položil si na ně lokty, pohled upřený na ně.

 

Nixon přikývl. Doufal, že dovolená Richardovi prospěje, vždyť pořád pracoval a z toho papírování už mu musela třeštit hlava. Myslel to dobře, ale právě teď o svém úsudku pochyboval.

 

"Jel jsem v Paříži metrem. Jen tak jsem pozoroval lidi, přemýšlel, jakým způsobem je válka ovlivnila. Pak jsem se otočil a úplně vzadu seděl kluk. Sedmnáct osmnáct let. Vypadal nadšeně, že mě vidí, ale… ale já v něm viděl jen toho kluka, na kterého jsem mířil tehdy na náspu," vysypal ze sebe Richard, pocit lítosti a viny z něj přímo sálal. Lewisova ruka mimoděk stiskla jeho rameno ještě víc.

 

"Když jsem chtěl ty Němce překvapit, čekal jsem, že jsou o něco blíže, ale oni se už stačili o pár desítek metrů posunout," pokračoval. Musel to ze sebe dostat. "Přede mnou v ten moment už stál jenom jeden z nich. Zbraň držel nešikovně, helma mu padala na stranu…. I uniforma mu byla ještě moc velká," zlomil se mu však hlas a Lewis tušil, že se snaží potlačit vzlyk.

 

Nevěděl ale, co by měl říct, ani jak Richardovi pomoci. On sám nikdy na nikoho nevystřelil, nikoho nezabil… Jak někdo jako on mohl Richardovi rozumět? Přesto jej chápal. Cítil z Richarda bolest, jakou prožíval, cítil jeho lítost, smutek a snad i zklamání.

 

Zůstal tiše, jen hlas srdce promluvil a Lewis jej poslechl. Nechal svou dlaň, aby se posunula dál, aby opustila Richardovo rameno, přejela přes krk a usadila se v zrzavých vlasech. Starší muž jeho gesto snad ocenil, když se do doteku položil, hlavu mírně zaklonil a zavřel oči, z nichž se mu kutálely slzy. Jedna za druhou smáčely bledou tvář Nixonova přítele, jenž zhluboka dýchal, snaže se opanovat hrozící pláč.

 

"Myslel… myslel jsem," nadechl se namáhavě. "Myslel jsem, že jsem s tím smířený, že vím, co se děje, a že jsem se s tím vyrovnal. Válka je svinstvo, během kterého trpí nevinní, ale je třeba to podstoupit a obětovat v zájmu vyššího dobra. V zájmu lepší budoucnost pro všechny…" zašeptal poslední slova, předloktím si otřel slzy a narovnal se, Lewis však svou dlaň nadále v jeho vlasech nechal, prohraboval se jimi ve snaze alespoň částečně svého přítele konejšit.

 

Muselo to pro něj být těžké. Vždy byl odhodlaný voják, výborný velitel, který by pro své muže dýchal. Nejevil známky toho, že by se na něm válka podepisovala… Ale teď jako by jej to všechno dostihlo. Jako by si teprve teď plně připustil, jakou zkázu za sebou nechává.

 

"Ale my zabíjíme děti, Lou," vyhrkly mu další slzy, které se nesnažil skrýt, nechal svůj hlas, aby se zlomil, aby mu pláč rval nitro na kusy. "Ten Němec byl ještě dítě stejně jako ten kluk v metru," ruka se mu v mžiku vymrštila a pevně, až křečovitě stiskla Nixonovu paži. Potřeboval oporu, potřeboval se o někoho opřít, a Lewis mu se splašeně bušícím srdcem přišel na pomoc.

 

Přitáhl si s citem Richarda k sobě, objal jej kolem pasu a zasaženě zavřel oči nad tím, s jakou důvěrou se k němu jeho přítel přimknul. Bez zaváhání zabořil tvář do Lewisova hrudníku, v jedné dlani svíral jeho rameno, v druhé uniformu. Nixon tady pro něj mlčky byl, nechal jej, aby by mu smáčel oblečení, sám jej po chvíli zase začal hladit ve vlasech, zatímco myšlenky se mu vracely k tomu, co mu Richard pověděl. K realitě a k tomu, co válka znamenala pro něj.

 

Sám nikoho nezabil a pochyboval, že by kdy plně pochopil intenzitu, s jakou ono poznání zasáhlo Richarda, přesto věděl, že tady není místo na vyjmenovávání racionálních důvodů, proč se tak hrozné věci dějí. Nepřítel zabíjel jejich lidi, čemuž nemohli přihlížet, museli bojovat. Museli zabíjet. V zájmu vyššího dobra, jak řekl Richard.

 

Věděl, že se se s tím vyrovná. Že v něm zvítězí rozum, ačkoliv srdce to ponese těžce. Ale právě teď potřeboval porozumění více než cokoliv jiného.

 

"Nixi?"

 

Tiché vyslovení jeho jména jej vytrhl z úvah, během nichž si neuvědomoval, co činí.

 

"Co?" zeptal se stejně tiše, mírně vyděšeně vinou zjištění, že svírá Richardovu dlaň v své, aniž by si pamatoval, kdy se tam octla. Jejich prsty byly propletené a Lewis měl pocit, že by tak měly zůstat, proto ani v momentě odhalení neučinil žádný pokus se ze sevření vymanit, pouze druhou rukou přestal hladit Richarda ve vlasech.

 

Když pak starší muž vzhlédl, Nixon nervózně polknul a v obavách pohlédl do modrých očí, jejichž pohled působil jasně, mlžný opar alkoholu z nich vyprchal. Možná toho Richard nakonec nevypil tolik, napadlo ho.

 

"Díky," neokomentoval Richard nikterak to, že se drží za ruce, že se nadále o druhého muže opírá, že ho Lewis hladil ve vlasech. "Asi se tvůj pohled na mě teď změnil-"

 

"Ne," zavrtěl Nixon hlavou dříve, než stačil Richard dokončit myšlenku. "Vůbec ne."

 

"Voják, paragán… a brečí?" ušklíbl se Richard trpce, sklopil zrak a mírně se odtáhl, Lewis ale opravdu nechtěl, aby se jeho přítel za své emoce styděl. Před mužstvem musel působit neochvějně, sebejistě, ale tady byli sami. Jak by se sám sobě mohl podívat do očí, kdyby svého přítele zavrhl kvůli tomu, že je cítící lidskou bytostí?

 

Než se Nixon stačil zastavit, volná dlaň se octla na Richardově tváři, načež starší muž udiveně vzhlédl, pohled plný překvapení úplně stejně jako ten Lewisův. Jejich prsty nadále zůstaly propletené, jako by symbolizovaly pouto mezi nimi, jež v tu chvíli nabírali na síle, na důležitosti.

 

"Ty mě nemůžeš zklamat," pronesl Lewis, jenž se rozhodl pro upřímnost. Vzal to jako šanci říci, co měl na srdci a co mohl případně svést na pokus Richarda povzbudit. "Jsi jen člověk, Dicku. Člověk, který si uvědomuje, co dělá. Že ničí a zabíjí a že to není správné. Na tom není nic, za co by ses měl stydět," dodal a pohnu palcem na Richardově líci. Bylo to gesto něžné, jemné a Lewis se v hloubi duše bál, jak je Richard přijme.

 

Srdce mu však poskočilo úlevu, jakmile Richard pevně stiskl jeho prsty, načež se mu nádherným způsobem zachvělo celé nitro, když se na něj Richard znovu zadíval a jeho výraz vyzařoval vděčnost obohacenou o nejčistější něhu, jakou kdy Lewis spatřil. Vnitřně se třásl, zatímco se na něj Richard díval snad se stejnou láskou v očích, jaká jeho samotného hřála už dlouho.

 

"Díky, Lou," uslyšel Nixon znovu, načež pocítil nutkání se k druhému muži přiblížit. Jen o kousek, jen… Jen mu dát najevo, že není vůbec zač, že tady je vždy pro něj. Pohnul se směrem k Richardovi, který se neodtáhnul ani nezatvářil nesouhlasně, naopak se jeho rty zvlnily v malém úsměvu, než sám překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a políbil Lewise, jehož srdce bušilo jako zběsilé. Při tom prvotním doteku se zachvěl po celém těle, načež se do polibku položil, naklonil hlavu a okolní svět jako by přestal existovat, když mu Richard vjel prsty do vlasů a hezky si jej podržoval, aby mu snad Lewis nikam neutekl.

 

A tak dál seděli na dřevěné podlaze, ovšem teď už Richard nedržel v ruce láhev skotské. V náručí totiž svíral mnohem lepší lék na duševní bolest. Lék, který nehřál jen vnitřně, ale i zvenčí. Lék, který nepomáhal zapomenout, ale překonat.


End file.
